


Incorrect Quotes || Hank Pym X Scott Lang

by NrmalGuy



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Scott Lang, Crack Relationships, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Hope Van Dyne jealousy, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, Protective Scott Lang, Scott Lang is a Simp, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NrmalGuy/pseuds/NrmalGuy
Summary: A lot of situations in which Scott and Hank hang out as lovers.
Relationships: Hank Pym & Janet Van Dyne, Scott Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Scott Lang & Peter Quill, Scott Lang & Steve Rogers, Scott Lang/Hank Pym
Kudos: 2





	Incorrect Quotes || Hank Pym X Scott Lang

**Author's Note:**

> • English is not my language, so excuse me if I make a mistake in some sentences or words
> 
> • I invented this ship watching Ant-Man 1 and 2
> 
> • I do it out of sheer boredom and entertainment

**.**

**Scott:** Did you know that 1 in 4 people is gay

**Luis:** What

**Hope:** I'm not gay

**Scott:** I'm not either ...

**Scott:** I hope your dad does

**Scott:** Your dad is so cute

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this story a try :3


End file.
